


Shion's teasing is the reason why Tatsuto snaps

by phia_ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_ne/pseuds/phia_ne
Summary: In which Shion teases his roommate, Tatsuto, too much that he snaps.
Relationships: Sokolov Tatsuto/Inunaki Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shion's teasing is the reason why Tatsuto snaps

It all started with a joke.

Shion wasn't ready to be in this kind of situation. He knew that there's this particular tension between their daily banter. But, he really didn't expect it to be _this_ kind of tension, just him being cornered like a small little herbivore by Tatsuto. He never, ever had imagined it. Shion tried hard to hold himself back from stuttering as he called out to Tatsuto's name.

"Oi, Sokolov," he was almost glad that he managed to let the two first word. He wasn't happy with what followed. "W-what are you thinking?! My back hurts now!" Shion said, feeling like he succeeded in sounding tough.

Tatsuto's face was adorned with an unusual expression, a slightly lazy glare despite of his usual kind and soft gaze, a lopsided smile instead of the normal kind curl of lips. He slipped a hand from beside Shion's head to sneak and wrap Shion close to his chest. Tatsuto smiled down at the older guy and chuckled.

"Shion-san always told mean stuffs to me," he mumbled, leaning down. He softly whispered next to Shion's unguarded ear. "I'm getting sad, you know..." he continued with a small nip on the ear.

Shion flinched, shuddered at the sudden suggestive gesture coming from Tatsuto. The usually kind and unrelenting Sokolov Tatsuto might finally snap and attacked Shion out of desperation. Or maybe it was Shion who just teased Tatsuto a bit too much today.

"S-sokolov, back off!" he groaned, pushing Tatsuto back. The taller guy only budged a bit before pulling Shion into another cuddling bear hug.

"No way, Shion-san is too cute to pass by," he said. Without any sign or cue, he kissed Shion's lips. Shion’s yelp got swallowed by the kiss.

Shion wondered when that joke started to go wrong…

It was usual Saturday morning. No practice or work for Shion and his roommate. He was going to do his normal morning routine of going to bathroom, relief himself and to wash his mouth and face. He just didn't expect to find Tatsuto, his tall but cute roommate to be up earlier than him. Usually Shion had to wake up earlier and asked for a breakfast to Tatsuto so the younger wake up in the morning.

The half-Russian guy was busy humming in front of the kitchen counter. A hint of hot steam vapored from the front of Sokolov body, he was busy pouring hot water to make coffee. ‘ _Smells good._ Shion thought with a small smile.

Just, when time come to this, Shion realized that his roommate is actually ~~extremely~~ cute and domestic. He saw the boy as no more than a friend, okay! Tatsuto is just his roommate, and someone he liked to tease a lot. Though, he wasn't sure if all the teasing coming from Tatsuto was real or not. Tatsuto likes to express his love(?) to Shion. Doing housework and letting the older guy to rest, cooking lunch on their day off, or even saying random "I love Shion-san" in most unexpected time.

Shion just couldn't help but think about it as a random joke, or even just Tatsuto's unique way of expressing gratitude. Though, Tatsuto often looked hurt when Shion just brushed it off.

"Good morning," Shion said. Tatsuto looked up from his coffee rituals and smiled kindly at Shion. He felt a sudden rush of heat spreading in his stomach.

"Good morning, Shion-san. Would you like the usual breakfast?" Tatsuto responded, his eyes twinkling even though sleep still visible in his face. _The usual breakfast_ , Shion loves the easy bacon and egg toast Tatsuto often prepares for him. But he felt like going for other thing that morning.

"Can I get waffle and coffee instead?" Shion said. Just in the morning like this, Shion felt like holding himself back from teasing Tatsuto to death.

Even though, Tatsuto only nodded as a response, the smile on his face didn’t falter. He put down the hot water pot down and let the coffee drip down from the strainer into its glass container. Tatsuto turned to the side and checked if they still have waffle batter inside the fridge. Shion didn’t just stood there and see. He continued his way into the bathroom.

Shion spent his precious morning time in the bathroom, pondering the past.

It was Tatsuto who approached him first. Both of them were in the university team of volleyball. Tatsuto was a year younger than Shion and he was already as tall as the door on Shion’s old apartment room. He didn’t understand why kids these days grew to be so tall. After learning that Tatsuto was half-Russian that Shion finally accepted the unfair height Tatsuto possesses.

The bright boy was actually afraid of Shion’s cold and envious glare at first. But thanks to the coach’s instruction, they got to pair in a 2-vs-2 practice game one day. Shion still didn’t get it why would the coach even include him in the game, since he’s after all, a libero.

Still, Tatsuto was grateful, or at least that was what he told Shion. Tatsuto said that, thanks to the chance, he got to know Shion closer than anyone else in the team. He got to work together with Shion, and their chemistry was far more dynamic than the other teams coach made. The every spike Tatsuto did and every dig Shion did, all was thanks to each other’s toss and block. It was an incredible game. Shion couldn’t forget the practice he had that day, even until now.

Not long after that, Shion and Tatsuto started hanging out together outside of club. Tatsuto was Shion’s junior in the Computer Science major. While Shion’s studies concentrated in web and internet programming, Tatsuto’s concentrated at the AI development studies. They just didn’t expect to have more than one class taken at the same time.

Shion was already in his third year when he got surprised with Tatsuto taking the same elective class as him. Tatsuto was still in his second grade and his studies were moving in quicker pace that Shion’s. Tatsuto approached Shion first in their class. With his shining eyes and soft, kind smile, he asked to sit down beside Shion in the class. From there on, Tatsuto really took his time hanging around the older male, almost all the time.

Like a little puppy wagging his tail, Tatsuto followed Shion everywhere. Whenever Shion refused to pay attention at the younger, he’ll put on his best pleading eyes until Shion granted what he wants. It was usually just an offer to eat dinner together. It went on for half a year.

Shion went from cold, to start to accept Tatsuto’s presence everywhere he goes. And then, a year passed after their first meeting, Shion gained a new hobby. It was to tease Sokolov.

The half-Russian guy was actually a big softie, Shion learned. He loves dog, especially cute fluffy dogs like Samoyed and Border Collie. He also has this particular attachment to Shiba Inu. Tatsuto also loves doing house work, like cleaning his living space, cooking and doing laundry. All the things that Shion always almost got no time (and motivation) to do. Despite Shion’s constant nagging on how to live healthily at his teammates, the one who’s taking care of Shion’s health the most was Tatsuto.

Thanks to all the time they spent together, Shion also grew to know Tatsuto’s cute weaknesses. Like how he dislikes creepy crawlies and horror movies, or when he saw Shion walking around in his boxer, Tatsuto always got flustered and told Shion to wear clothes or he’ll catch cold. Or, the way Tatsuto’s smile falters when Shion told him that the thing he ordered online arrived in bad condition and when Tatsuto just couldn’t find the silicon spatula they bought to fill Shion’s new apartment kitchen.

Shion even started to tease Tatsuto right after the younger moved into Shion’s apartment as his new (and first) roommate. It was just about that one polka-dot briefs that Tatsuto received as his birthday gag-present from the volleyball club and Tatsuto actually sulked and didn’t talk to Shion the whole night. Big guy couldn’t stay angry and already greeting Shion with small sulking face in the morning. Shion had to agree on cooking dinner together to make Tatsuto smile again that day.

Despite all the ups and downs, they stayed as roommate even after Shion graduated from university and started working. They even went into different professional volleyball club in Shion’s fourth year. Shion was accepted into MSBY Black Jackals while Tatsuto was into Schweiden Adlers. They kept living together, still in the same house. Shion had told the younger boy to move out since the apartment was pretty far from AD’s practice gym. Tatsuto on the other hand, was willing to go for extra effort and time commuting just to stay together with Shion.

But, Shion didn’t know when or why Tatsuto started doing all the random confessing stuffs. The younger male just out of nowhere said that he loves Shion, one day. Shion had to brush it off as a joke. But the confession came again at the most unexpected time and place. It was always so sudden. Like one day Tatsuto just suddenly called him when he was busy practicing and blurted out a short “Shion-san, I love you so much!” and ended the call. All the Musubi guys just stared at him like Shion was an alien.

Or that one time when Shion just busy watching TV and had to mute the sound just because Tatsuto kept calling him from the kitchen. Shion had asked with slightly annoyed mind, and the said guy just smiled brightly with an “I love you” answer directed at Shion. Shion obviously had rejected every single ‘I love you’s coming from Tatsuto’s (very random) mouth.

Shion didn’t know why, but there was one time when he actually responded, half-heartedly, to Tatsuto’s ‘I love you’ with an “I love you too”. Apparently, it broke Tatsuto’s mind and he didn’t came out of his hiding the rest of the night. Shion had to order pizza for dinner since Tatsuto wasn’t responding to his call after running away from Shion with flustered ramble.

Shion just didn’t expect that all those confession was true. That Tatsuto actually likes him.

Shion stepped out of the bathroom after spending some time pondering over the thing happened two months prior. He just couldn’t see in any way possible that Tatsuto actually considered Shion as someone to love. Their just friends, at least in Shion’s mind. Shion shook his head a bit to get rid of the water stuck to his hair, from washing his face. He walked over to the kitchen (which also used as their dining space) and sat down at the bar stool, leaning on the counter just a few centimeters away from Tatsuto’s cooking waffle machine.

“Is my waffle not ready yet?” Shion asked.

Tatsuto shook his head as an answer. His hands still busy making morning coffee for Shion. The two guys were actually very different. While Tatsuto prefers everything to be mild and sweet, Shion always likes everything to be strong and spicy, also he drinks his coffee black. Tatsuto slid the coffee cup closer to Shion.

“Do you want maple syrup or chocolate sauce?” A question came out of Tatsuto’s mouth. He took a plate to place down Shion’s hot piping waffle and poured another batch of batter onto the cooking appliance.

Shion pondered over the two sweet options for his breakfast topping. He pointed at the dark chocolate sauce. Even though it’s chocolate, Tatsuto gave an extra attention to buy only dark chocolate stuffs from the supermarket. Shion saw a flash of knowing smile appeared on Tatsuto’s face, as if he was proud with himself from guessing right. Shion noticed it.

“On second thought, I’ll go for maple,” Shion said. He smirked when Tatsuto looked at him with surprised and dejected face. Shion likes to tease Tatsuto so much that it’s becoming a habit.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Tatsuto said, defending himself from Shion’s sudden change of heart. He took the syrup bottle away from Shion and hid it behind his back. “Now you should use the chocolate sauce, no matter what.”

“Are you sure about that? I can just eat my waffle without any toppings.”

“What? Why??” Tatsuto sounded aggravated by Shion’s comment.

“Because you’re keeping me away from what I want.” Shion replied with his usual calm and teasing tone. Just to make Tatsuto even more desperate.

“You said you want chocolate!”

“I just pointed at it. I didn’t say I want it.”

“But-“ Tatsuto just got his tongue caught. He frowned and put down the maple syrup bottle back onto the counter.

Shion smiled and took the chocolate sauce instead. He squirted the content onto his waffles and looked back to Tatsuto’s disbelieved face. He pouted like a small puppy (even though they know very well that the guy is over 2 meters tall) and mumbled some incorrigible stuff Shion didn’t care.

“Shion-san always teases me like this. I don’t want to be seen as a kid every time,” he said. For Shion, it sounded like a small childish protest, even though for Tatsuto, it’s actually a big, big confession that once again, Shion brushed off as a passing comment.

“But you’re still a kid to me.”

“I’m already 22 and we’re only a year apart.”

“Still a kid.”

“Well, I’m an adult and you know very well that I handle alcohol better than you.”

“You’re just a big baby. Admit it, Sokolov.”

Shion still calls Tatsuto with his family name. It’s frustrating that Tatsuto had started calling Shion as ‘Shion’ just four months after their combo team formed, and Shion still uses ‘Sokolov’ after two years living together.

“I’m not a big baby, Shion-san. I can just come to your parents right now and ask for your hands in marriage if I want.”

“Nah, they won’t accept you.”

“I’m serious…”

Shion glanced up from his sliced piece of waffle and gave Tatsuto a teasing grin. “Just pay attention to your waffle, it’s going to be burnt.”

With that comment, Tatsuto’s attention quickly shifted to the steaming machine. He quickly opened the waffle maker and took out his portion of breakfast. Shion just silently sipped his delicious, eye-opening, morning dose of caffeine. Once again, Shion succeeded teasing and slipping out of Tatsuto’s cute threats.

Tatsuto took his waffle with butter and maple syrup. He sipped his sweet warm latte while eating his breakfast, sitting with his shoulder pressed to Shion.

Tatsuto always loves this small senior of his. But Shion just doesn’t want to acknowledge his feeling and keeps pushing the idea of Tatsuto actually loving him. And, it’s making Tatsuto even more desperate to make Shion accept (or even just admitting) that Tatsuto is helplessly in love with him. Shion just doesn’t want to cooperate with Tatsuto’s advances over the year. He even ignored Tatsuto’s invitation to Scweiden Adlers, saying that he already has a team set in his mind. Tatsuto couldn’t do anything.

Their breakfast went on with a small chatter between the two. Shion was mainly teasing Tatsuto about his newly bought clothing. It arrived three days prior. The jeans he bought online were far worse than his expectation. It was a bit too tight, especially in the crotch area. Shion just had to come into his room the same night, only to find Tatsuto trying to cover his _overly accentuated private area_ while wearing the jeans. His half naked self wasn’t helping either to stop Shion from making suggestive comment. It went a bit like this.

_“Are you trying to be a new AV actor now, Sokolov? Posing in front of mirror with clothes like that.”_

Of course Tatsuto got flustered and tried to shoo the shorter male away. Shion did run before Tatsuto could lunge a pillow at him.

Also, two days ago. Shion just got out from shower and didn’t care to put any clothes aside from the tight boxer he always wear. The guy paraded around the house drinking milk without a care for Tatsuto’s mental health. Tatsuto had to steel himself from running away to hide in his room or from fantasizing how Shion’s tight ass would feel in his palm. He managed to finish folding the dried laundry in the living room without having a hard-on.

Even after all the effort Tatsuto made since two years ago, Shion had to come out of his bedroom looking sleepy and sweet while wearing Tatsuto’s long sleeved shirt with only three buttons on. If God is real, then He must be testing Tatsuto’s every inch being with Shion’s overly attractive appearance this morning. Tatsuto had to kneel down to calm himself down while Shion was busy singing in the bathroom.

“Did you lose your pajama again?” Tatsuto said. Trying hard to find another topic to keep Shion from teasing Tatsuto with everything Shion had in his mind.

Shion grinned. “Nope, but I’ve always wanted to wear this since you seem to like this shirt so much. This is surprisingly comfy.”

If God is real, then Tatsuto would really love for all this temptation to be taken away from him. _Not taking away Shion-san but just take away the teasing, just the teasing._ Tatsuto felt like exploding from seeing Shion padding around the house wearing boyfriend shirt. He just hoped Shion didn’t do it on purpose. Damn, he’s dying to hug Shion right now.

“If you want it, you can have it,” Tatsuto said. He smiled, accompanying his word and hoping that the smile came out just like his usual composed one. He wasn’t sure, though.

Shion actually smiled, a very happy one, on top of it. He pulled the collar close to his cheeks and beamed. “Woohoo! I got a new comfy shirt!” He actually looked very happy, and very cute (that Tatsuto felt like he could just die from happiness). Shion went back to eat his breakfast while listening to Tatsuto’s guidance on washing the shirt so it won’t lose the softness. Shion didn’t really paid attention to that since it’ll be Tatsuto who does the laundry anyway!

Their breakfast came to an end. Shion had offered a helping hand to do the dishes. The shorter male wiped the plates dry after Tatsuto washed it first. It went for the coffee cup and the coffee pot as well. They finished in no time and Shion already went away from the kitchen as Tatsuto drying his wet hands.

Shion comfortably flopped on the sofa in their shared living room, turning on the TV for morning news. He usually is the one to turn the TV on first, after all. He lied down on the soft furniture and put his legs up, propped by the armrest and browsed through the TV channel. On the other hand, Tatsuto had to use all his willpower to stop himself from taking a peek of Shion’s exposed thighs and stomach. Even with his shorter height, Shion’s build is still one of an athlete. Also those creamy ski- _I need to stop._ Tatsuto almost slapped himself back into reality.

“Do you have any plans for today, Shion-san?” Tatsuto started a conversation after they tied in a wordless hang out in front of the TV. It was just a usual day. They liked to talk about random things and sometimes even absurd ideas that Shion suddenly think about. Tatsuto had to deal with Shion’s randomness sometimes, but it is fun for Tatsuto. He likes it, all the time he got to spend with Shion are precious. Just like now.

Shion decreased TV’s volume before answering. “Nope, I’m free the whole day. Should we go somewhere together?” he asked.

It wasn’t rare for Tatsuto to strike a conversation first and Shion never complained about it. Tatsuto always so easy to talk to and he is very assertive when it comes to Shion. Shion might be denying his feelings just because he wasn’t sure if it is just a comfortable feeling since they know each other for a long time or just because Shion like Tatsuto, like as in _romantically like_. Shion didn’t want to think about it.

Tatsuto was, surprisingly against the idea of them going out. He shook his head lightly as a refusal.

“I want to spend today with Shion-san,” he reasoned.

Shion didn’t feel bothered at all with the answer. Tatsuto being like this wasn’t a new. He often just follows Shion somewhere when the older decided to step out for a good walk. And it feels like Shion is walking a dog down the park. Though, the dog is the one buying ice cream for Shion or paying for a cup of iced Americano. Shion just couldn’t see Tatsuto as a boyfriend candidate, yet.

“Then, should we play something today?” Shion asked out of curiosity. He shifted a bit and reached a hand to play with Tatsuto’s light toned hair. While Shion occupying the whole sofa for lounging himself, Tatsuto sat down in between the coffee table and sofa, resting his back near Shion’s abdomen. The younger man leaned back at the touch and let his head to be patted.

“Mario kart?”

“Sure. Should we make a bet?”

“Loser cooks lunch and dinner.”

“Bring it on!”

Shion moved from his lay down position to sitting while they’re busy playing game. It went on rounds and rounds of wins and losses for both Shion and Tatsuto. Just when his bland weekend turned into a fun one with Tatsuto, Shion always felt the happiest. Shion loves it, how he can spend time with Tatsuto, earning all his attention and watching Mr. Smiley Tatsuto made rough comment when he lose, or even spatting curses as he playing game, the side that nobody but Shion know.

It was already in their twentieth something round when Shion felt a growl up in his stomach. He’s hungry and if he’s losing this round, they’ll have to do another match to determine the winner. Shion might lose from being hungry and unable to concentrate if they’re going for another match. Then he’ll have to cook lunch while holding back the urge to eat. Shion didn’t want that.

A mischievous idea came to his mind as he glanced at Tatsuto’s bobbing head, concentrated on game fully. The half-Russian guy almost wins after all. Shion smirked. He waited for the right time and just before Tatsuto reached the finish line, Shion suddenly wrapped his legs around Tatsuto’s neck, locking the younger’s head in between his legs. Shion might not be able to see Tatsuto’s expression since he was doing that from behind, but he heard the yelp Tatsuto let out and the clatter of his controller that fell down on to the floor. It was instant game over for Tatsuto as Shion’s character zoomed through the finish line.

He cheered in victory. The TV screen flashed to celebrate Shion’s win. But Shion did stop his happy cheer when he noticed that Tatsuto had stopped moving, or even making any sound. He called out to the younger guy with a slight concern.

“You okay, Sokolov?”

“T-this is cheating, Shion-san!” Tatsuto stuttered on his words.

The younger male reached to pry open Shion’s legs that were locking his neck. Tatsuto kept one of Shion’s legs inside his grasp and Tatsuto turned around. His face adorned with a frown. Shion looked down at Tatsuto who was positioned right in between his thighs. Tatsuto pushed the leg in his hand and only to purposefully exposing Shion’s underwear more. The Russian half-blood pouted slightly. Shion flinched a bit, he tried to move his free leg and just had it caught by Tatsuto’s other hand.

“You’re cheating,” Tatsuto repeated.

“So, what? You didn’t say that I can’t cheat.” Shion answered with sass.

And Tatsuto wasn’t very happy with the response. He turned to Shion’s exposed ~~milky~~ thighs and bit down onto the skin. It wasn’t the hard type of bite that could draw blood, but it was still a hard bite, hard enough to leave a red angry bite mark on Shion’s inner thigh. It was Shion’s turn to jerk his leg in pain and squeaked. Shion reflexively kicked Tatsuto’s face away.

“You didn’t say I can’t bite,” Tatsuto said.

As if throwing away the words Shion wanted to utter, Tatsuto responded with similar sass Shion threw at him earlier. _Now, where did the cute and domestic Tatsuto went to?_ Shion pouted. He didn’t get to voice out his protest before Tatsuto got up and rubbed his kicked cheek. Shion wanted to talk but his words quickly got cut off by Tatsuto’s sulking remark.

“I’ll make lunch.”

The whole noon passed by as Shion observed Tatsuto chopping and sautéing the vegetables for lunch. Delicious stir fried meat with capsicum and fresh bowl of corn and egg soup, accompanied with their staple food, rice. Shion talked, more like tried to talk to Tatsuto as the younger male sulk-cooking.

“Hey, Sokolov. Don’t be angry.”

“You bit me too! Now my leg hurts.”

“Oi, stop ignoring me.”

“Sokolooooovvvv.”

It went on like that for a while before Shion gave up and kept quiet instead. He rested his face on his arms, folded and preventing his face to touch the counter directly. His eyes followed Tatsuto’s gentle movement around the kitchen. Every tap of knife against the cutting board, the sizzling sound of onions meeting hot oil, Shion loves it. Somehow, he just couldn’t imagine living alone without his dear roommate. Tatsuto had become an irreplaceable existence in Shion’s life, whether he wants to admit it or not.

Shion’s eyes didn’t left Tatsuto’s movement even for a moment. It did though, after Shion caught Tatsuto sighing at him, the frying pan in his hand filled with cooked side dish. The younger boy nudged the inside of his frying pan with his spatula so they fell onto the serving plate. Shion watched Tatsuto intently. Deep inside his curious mind, Shion was forming another teasing material to bother the taller male. Shion propped his cheek and smiled. He started his well-planned mischief.

“I wonder if you’ll make a good wife.”

Tatsuto didn’t answer the what-if question. He just turned around, facing away from Shion’s prying eyes. Tatsuto washed the frying pan while waiting for the corn soup to boil so he can add the egg mixture. Tatsuto tried hard not to respond to any of Shion’s call and comment. But if he didn’t concentrate to the things happening right now, Tatsuto afraid that his memory will be brought back to the sensation of biting Shion’s thigh. It was downright sinful and Tatsuto wants to have another taste of it, again, and again.

“You can cook, do chores well, socialize well, and everything you do just turn out great. I can just keep playing volleyball like usual and you should wait for me at home, no?” Shion kept running his mouth, joking around and imagining if Tatsuto really become ~~his~~ cute housewife.

Tatsuto didn’t think that sounds bad. Well, if it that means he can monopolize Shion when the night comes. But he also wants to continue his career on volleyball. Both options are equally tempting. Tatsuto wanted to say _what about they both just marry already and they can keep playing volleyball_ but he didn’t. He won’t. Not until Shion decided on to like Tatsuto romantically. He just can’t stand the platonic relationship they’re having now. It’s getting one-sided and frustrating Tatsuto to no end.

“Oh, I don’t know about sex, though. Are you good? Wanna find out, Tatsuto?”

The last question felt like it snapped Tatsuto’s remaining patience to deal with Shion’s teasing. Did Shion just offered a night together while calling his first name like, for the first time since they knew each other? Tatsuto put down his soup spoon and turned off the stove. He slowly approached Shion who was still unaware of his situation. Shion just kept running his mouth, talking and making negative assumption just to tease Tatsuto.

He stopped just right before Tatsuto could cage him on the stool. Shion quickly moved away from the place. He tried to avoid Tatsuto’s advances and got cornered on the younger’s bedroom door instead. It’s opened with a pull, not a push. Thanks to the mistake the builder made when they assemble Tatsuto’s bedroom door.

Shion’s back hit the door with a loud _thud_. He tried to protest but Tatsuto already had his arms on both side of Shion’s head. His tall body looming over the shorter male and he smiled. Tatsuto didn’t want to imagine how he looks right now. He just wants to get over with Shion’s unending mockery.

“Oi, Sokolov. W-what are you thinking?! My back hurts now!" Shion said, looking angry and afraid at the same time. Poor thing is terrified now.

Tatsuto just feels like he wants to bully Shion, a payback for teasing him to desperation.

"Shion-san always told mean stuffs to me," Tatsuto said.

He leaned down on purpose, blowing air slightly into Shion’s ear and put an extra, moan like whisper into Shion’s brain. It seemed to be effective since Shion started glowing red on the tip of his ears. Tatsuto continued his torture.

"I'm getting sad, you know..."

Shion’s body shivered as soon as Tatsuto kissed the blushing ear. He bit it slightly, sucking the tip of his cute Shion’s ear. It was so pink that Tatsuto grew even fonder to the spot.

"S-Sokolov, back off!" Shion said, in a slightly angered and flustered tone. He tried hard to push Tatsuto back, but he couldn’t do anything thanks to Shion’s trembling hands.

Tatsuto engulfed Shion in a big hug, cuddling the older male in his arms. "No way, Shion-san is too cute to pass by," he said.

Shion couldn’t think anymore when he felt Tatsuto’s lips locking with his. It wasn’t a rushed, wet sloppy open-mouthed kiss. It felt like it was filled with longing. The way Tatsuto’s lips gently pressed against his, the caress on the back of his head, and Tatsuto’s other hand that found Shion’s nervous, sweaty fingers. Tatsuto linked their hand together, slipping his fingers between each of Shion’s trembling digits.

As soon as their lips drew apart, Shion took a sharp inhale of oxygen. He wanted to push Tatsuto away, but his free hand curled on the younger’s t-shirt instead, slightly tugging Tatsuto to get closer to him. Shion felt like his heart could leap out of his chest anytime soon. Shion turned to face Tatsuto. The soft gaze Tatsuto gave him took all the words out of Shion’s mouth.

“Sokolov-” Shion's word got cut off again as Tatsuto kissed him.

“Do you understand now? I’m seriously in love with you, Shion-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and critiques are welcomed
> 
> it's been a while since I wrote anything and this crackpair just fueled my want to write  
> if you're feeling uncomfortable with this pair, then I guess our opinion differs  
> if you're enjoying this, then let us spread the love of new crackpair that has no ship name yet


End file.
